Who am I?
by TheRauraDiaries
Summary: Ally Dawson. Yup! That's me. Flame girl. That's some undercover vigilante assassin protecting the city since the cops aren't doing such a good job. She isn't some random girl. She is me. And I am her. Auslly and a bit of Trez.


**Yes! I have a new story! Please read and stuff... yeah. Peace out! and read... This is really awkward.. Anyways 7th grade sucks...and I really missed the r5family so much so I came back even though I barely have time. so now you may read the awesome story I came up with :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

As he threw a punch, I caught it and twisted his arm. He yelped in excruciating pain. He tried to throw a kick at me but I grabbed it, twisted it and threw him on the floor. He quickly got up and threw a punch at my stomach. I quickly recover just as he is throwing a side kick at me. I block it with my wrist. Then I grab his wrist and flipped him. I quickly grab my purple gun and pin him down.

"Get ready for my little bullet to meet you." I tease him.

"My company will get you for this Flame girl!" The guy yelled deeply. Bam. I get up. Then I hear sirens. I quickly jumped over the fence and disappear through the night.

FLASHBACK OVER

Ha! You wouldn't expect me, Ally Dawson, Nerdy, Goody-Two shoes to be a undercover vigilante assassin, Flame Girl would you? I walk in school and go to my locker.

"Well look who it is, Ally Dorkenson!" I quickly turn around to see snobby Kira and her Boyfriend, Dallas. He is my Ex too. He broke up with me just cause I didn't want to lose my virginity to him.

"Leave me alone." I say quietly. I can't fight back because that will get me suspended. I might as well write, 6th degree black belt on my forehead.

"Gimme your lunch money, NOW!" Dallas booms. I quickly dig in my jean pockets and hand him my $10 bucks.

"Thanks Ally Loserson!Every donation is much appreciated" He says as he pushes me into the lockers and rips the 10 dollar bill into pieces and throws it in my face. and Kira throws me a dirty glare. I always have backup money. I open up my locker. As I am getting my books my Best Friends, Trish, Dez and Austin walk up to me.

"Hey girl whats up?" Trish says.

"Wait have they made their round yet?" Dez panics. "Cause I only have a $5 dollar bill!"

"Seriously why can't the principal at least stop bullying?" Austin questions.

"Cause Kira pays him to not say a word." Trish comments. I roll my eyes. "And also blackmails him..."

"Well I for one think someone should do something about it!" Austin proudly says.

"Yeah, um the last time someone tried that they ended up in the hospital for 5 months and transferred schools. And by transferred I mean in NYC!" I point out.

"Yeah thats true." Austin says giving up on the topic.

"So did you guys hear on the news about the Terrorist they found beaten up and dead?" Trish says winking at me. I nudged her. Hard.

"That hurt!" Trish whimpers.

"Yeah. Found that creepy. probably suicide." Austin replies. I close my locker "Bye Austin and Dez!"

**Austin's POV**

As I walk away from Ally and Trish I decide to tell Dez what's on my mind.

"So Dez I was thinking we should become superheros! I mean so many people get bullied and they can't do anything about it while when we try at least they won't know our identities!" I explain.

"That's such a great idea! But we aren't even good!" Dez answers.

"Don't worry we will be fine!" I assure "I want to do this cause I want to protect the people I love."

"Awwww, that includes Ally too right?" Dez says in a whisper. I nudge him in the stomach

"You see I have told you many times that I am the love whisperer!" Dez dramatically whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes.

"But we a least have to try." I reply. "But we can't tell Trish or Ally. They will freak out. You know girls right? They hate blood and fighting."

* * *

**There you go! My first chapter of my new fanfiction! Please review so I know you guys like it so far! Then I will continue :) **

**Q: What are your favorite songs in Louder? (One Last Dance, Ain't no way were goin' home, Forget about you Many more! I can't chose!)**


End file.
